star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Knight
''Home'''' > Classes > Jedi Knight'' * HD: 1d10 * Defense Bonus: +3 * Starting Credits: 1d4x250 * Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Endurance (Con), Engineering (Int), Knowledge Lore (Int), Knowledge Tactics (Int), Knowledge Force (Int), Perception (Wis), Persuasion (Cha), Pilot (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Treat Injury (Wis), Use Computer (Int) * Skill Points per Level: 4 + Int Modifier Leveling Table Starting Feats * Armor Proficiency (Light) * Force Sensitivity * Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) * Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Challenge Once per day, a Jedi Knight can challenge a foe to combat. As a swift action, the Jedi Knight chooses one target within sight to challenge. The Jedi Knight deal extra damage whenever the attacks are made against the target of this challenge. This extra damage is equal to the Jedi Knight’s level. The Jedi Knight can use this ability once at 1st level, plus one additional time per day for every three levels beyond 1st, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Lightsaber A Jedi begins play with a Lightsaber in addition to their starting credits. In addition, a Jedi adds their level on all Engineering checks made to fabricate or repair a Lightsaber. Beginning at 5th level, a Jedi can spend a Force Point to construct a special Lightsaber that grants a +1 bonus on attack rolls and combat maneuver checks made with it, so long as it is wielded by the Jedi that constructed it. Deflect As a reaction, a Jedi can negate a ranged attack targeting them by making a special attack roll. To succeed on this attack roll, the Jedi must roll higher than the attack roll of the attack the Jedi wishes to negate. The Jedi takes a cumulative -5 penalty on attack rolls for each time the Jedi has used Deflect since the beginning of his last turn beyond the first. To use this ability, a Jedi must have a drawn and ignited Lightsaber, and you must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. This ability cannot be used to negate the attacks made by Colossal (character scale) or larger-sized vehicles unless the attack is made with a point defense weapon. A Jedi who uses this ability gives up a move action on their next turn. Force Pool At 1st level, a Jedi Knight gains a reservoir of Force energy that they can draw upon to fuel their force powers, enhance their attacks, increase their mobility, and defense. This Force Pool has a number of power points equal to half their level + their wisdom modifier (minimum 1). The Force Pool replenishes each morning after the Jedi Meditates for 10 minutes. The Jedi Knight has access to the following Powers: * Burst of Speed: A Jedi Knight can spend a power point to gain 20-feet to their movement speed for one round. In addition, they gain a +10 bonus on acrobatics checks made to jump. This ability can be used as a swift action. This is a control-type ability. * Knight’s Strike: A Jedi Knight can spend a power point to make one additional attack at their highest attack bonus when using the Full Attack Action to make multiple attacks. You can spend this point at any time during the full attack, doing so does not use an action. This is a Control-type ability. * Knight’s Precognition: A Jedi Knight can spend a power point to give themselves a +4 dodge bonus to AC for 1 round. This ability can be used as a move action. This is a Sense-type ability. * Knight’s Rebuke: A Jedi Knight can spend a power point to attempt to use the Force to bull rush an opponent they threaten without having to move. This uses the Jedi Knight’s charisma modifier instead of strength. It otherwise functions as a normal bull rush. This is an Alter-type telekinetic ability Alternatively, these power points can be used to power Force Feats in place of a Force Point. If you have another class that grants a Jedi Force Pool or Sith Force Pool, these points do not stack. Instead, add your total levels from classes that grant a Jedi or Sith Force Pools in order to determine your total number of Force Pool Points. Combat Feats At 2nd level, and every four levels after that (6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th), a Jedi Knight gains a bonus Combat feat. They must meet the prerequisites for a feat before they select it. Uncanny Dodge At 3rd level, a Jedi Knight gains the ability to react to danger before their senses would normally allow them to do so. They cannot be caught flat-footed. They still lose their dexterity bonus to Defense if immobilized. A Jedi Knight with this ability can still lose their Dexterity bonus to Defense if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against them. If a Jedi Knight already has uncanny dodge from a different class, they automatically gain improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Lightsaber Training Starting at 4th level, whenever a Jedi Knight attacks with a lightsaber, they gain a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels therafter (8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th), a Jedi Knight becomes further trained with lightsabers. They gain an additional +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a lightsaber at each such interval. A Jedi Knight also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with lightsabers. This bonus also applies to the Jedi Knight’s Combat Maneuver Defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against lightsabers they’re wielding. In addition, a Jedi Knight adds this bonus to the attack and damage of the Redirect ability. Redirect A Jedi Knight gains this ability at 5th level. Once per round, when you successfully negate an attack using the Deflect ability, and that attack came from a blaster weapon, you can instead redirect the attack at another creature within line of sight. Apply the normal range penalties to the attack roll for the originating weapon, not counting the distance the bolt travelled to reach the Jedi Knight. If the Jedi Knight’s attack roll made to deflect would also hit the creature they redirect at (minus any distance penalties), the new target is hit and takes regular damage as if they’d been hit by an unmodified attack roll from the originating weapon. Resilience At 5th level, a Jedi Knight can spend one point from their Force Pool as a move action on their turn to remove any one condition affecting them, such as a fear effect, blindness, deafness, paralysis, or daze. Improved Uncanny Dodge At 8th level and higher, a Jedi Knight can no longer be flanked. This ability denies a character with the ability to sneak attack the Jedi Knight by flanking them, unless the attacker has at least four more levels in a class or classes that grant them the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability. Fortification Beginning at 9th level, a Jedi Knight can spend a point from their Force Pool to immediately negate a critical hit against them. The attack becomes a normal hit instead, dealing normal damage. The Jedi Knight is staggered for one round after using this ability. Improved Fortification Beginning at 17th level, a Jedi Knight who uses the Fortification ability is no longer staggered after using this ability. Lightsaber Mastery Any attacks made with a lightsaber by the Jedi Knight automatically confirm all critical threats and have their damage multiplier increased by 1 (x2 becomes x3, for example). In addition, the Jedi Knight cannot be disarmed while wielding a lightsaber.